South of Oz
by Connor J. Lockhart
Summary: After The Beast Forever is taken down for good, West, with a sense of longing, quests to find her mother. It would not be as easy an adventure as expected...
1. The Beginning of the Search

It was a long time after the third encounter with the Beast Forever, Roquat the Red. Dorothy, along with Roan, Jack, Ozma, West, and Glinda, sent Roquat back to the Prison of the Abject, with Leith petrifying him to make sure he doesn't wreak havoc ever again. Everyone's lives in Oz had changed forever. Dorothy and Roan buried the hatchet and married after a messy breakup with Glinda, Jack helped to rebuild Langwidere with better parts and Jane's help, and Ozma returned to her (It was Ozma's female form being used at the time.) duty as ruler of Oz alongside West.

One day, inside the grand castle in Emerald City, West asked Ozma.

'So, your majesty,' West said, 'now that the Beast Forever is permanently sealed up, may I request a leave to find my mother?'

'Firstly, you said the thing about the Beast Forever as if it is a certainty.' Ozma replied, 'Secondly, why should I let you go? You are my most trusted advisor. You are almost single-handedly responsible for my rise in confidence and my eventual queendom.'

'Firstly, I never lie. Well, once I lied, but even then I ended up fufilling the promise I made to Ojo.'

'...with Dorothy's help.'

'Okay, smartarse, can I at least finish speaking?'

'Okay, then. Go ahead.'

'Anyway, as I was saying, the second response I will give is that now that the Beast Forever is gone for good, my life is fine.'

'But?'

'But it is monotonous. I can't just sit the rest of my life just being practically inactive! Besides, my northern sister said that she is alive and I intend to find her.'

Ozma pondered for a little while.

'Alright, fine.' Ozma said sternly, 'I will let you find your mother. However, I do not expect your quest to be successful.'

'I'll find her.' West replied, 'Eventually.'

'Alright, then. Good luck.'

West packed up her things and then went back to her brothel and made an announcement to all the madams in the building.

'Attention to all who are listening!' West proclaimed, 'I have some news. With the permission of the Queen herself, I am leaving Emerald City for a while to find my mother. My sister told me that Mother South is alive, and I intend to search for her so that I can be with my parent for the first time in twenty-one years. I will appoint Esmarelda as the interim head madam of the brothel. Farewell, everyone.'

She left the brothel tearfully. This was her home during Frank Morgan's reign, so she grew attached to it. She left the city with the things she wanted to bring along: clothes, food, tea leaves, water, and, to keep herself calm, opium. She decided not to teleport because she did not want to risk dropping her items.

She decided to go the Glinda's castle first. Glinda knew where Mother South was, and even though Glinda rejected her request the first time, it has been a while since they last talked about their mother, and West was depressed at that point. Now that things had settled, maybe Glinda wouldn't turn down the offer now, right?

She travelled to Glinda's castle and knocked on her door. There was no response.

'Hey, sister!' West shouted, 'I need a favour. I helped you both times we faced Roquat, and I just need something from you!'

Glinda came to her balcony.

'What do you want?!' Glinda yelled.

'I just need to know the location of my mother!' West replied.

'How about you go to hell?!'

'You mentioned that my mother was alive a year ago!'

'I'm too busy being miserable at my divorce!'

'Are you kidding?! THAT WAS A YEAR AGO!'

'PISS OFF, WEST, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Glinda went back in from the balcony crying. It was exactly like the previous year, but reversed. It was Glinda that was the emotional wreck in the scenario this time instead of West. West became slightly frustrated and left the castle.

 _If my sister won't tell me where my mother is,_ West thought, _I will have to find the clues myself. Ev will do. There are people there who are smart. They might help me._

She journeyed away towards the great kingdom of Ev. She had to rest, of course, so she stopped by the nearby lake. She unpacked and rested slightly close to the lake, and after she fuelled herself up, she fell asleep as soon as she lied down. It was peaceful.


	2. Enter Tiktok

It was the next morning. West woke up, rubbing her eyes for any gunk. She tried to get some food that she packed in. It was gone! She began to panic and ran around trying to find her stuff. She ended up bumping into a spherical robot wearing a top hat. It turned around and bowed to her

'Greetings, Mistress Elphaba Thorpe,' the robot said politely, 'Cardinal Witch of the Western Fields, Vessel of Truth and... well, I WOULD say Solace, but your actions do not warrant that part of your title.'

'What?' West said, 'How do you know me? What even are you?'

'Oh, apologies, madam. I am an Ev Servotron, Unit 71K-70K. People call me "Tiktok" for short.'

'And I West.'

'Intriguing. Also, to answer your question about my instantaneous knowledge of you, I have a database inside of me that lists every single living being in Oz. I can identify a person, bug, or even grass blade, with no longer a time than a photon particle takes to cross a centimetre.'

'Repeat again, but without the filler. I lost all of my stuff.'

'In your terms, it is like an improved version of your Soul Scan. As for your stuff, it seemed like you dropped it as litter, so I came to the pile and put it in my storage compartment and disintegrated it.'

'You WHAT?!'

'No need to worry:' Tiktok opened up its compartment, 'I replaced every single one of these items with something else. Better food, higher quality water, clothes like yours but more elegantly woven, and the frankly low standard tea leaves you and opium brought with you have been replaced with something that calms people more than the poppy and tea leaves here combined: camomile tea in this cup which never runs out nor unnecessarily spills.'

'Uhhh...'

'Also, I identify a layer of filth on you so you will need to bathe. Now hold on a moment.'

A bright flash came out from Tiktok.

'There.' Tiktok stated, 'Filth removed.'

'You just used a light flash!' West replied in confused anger.

'It is no ordinary light. It erases all sources of filth without the need to remove your clothes. Mortality rates from diseases are non-existent because of this function.'

'Well, umm, do you know where my mother is?'

'You mean Tameria Thorpe, Cardinal Witch of the Southern Mountains, Mother of Magic and Witches?'

'Yes.'

'I know who or what something or someone is, but not where they are.'

West internally screamed with wide eyes.

'However,' Tiktok stated, 'I could get help from Jack Pumpkinhead and Jane Andrews, my creators, to look for directions.'

'Nice.' West replied, 'One problem, though.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET TO EV?!'

'Easy. Hop on my back and grip tightly.'

West piggybacked Tiktok, making sure to keep a hold on the grips that came out of its back.

'Preparing to enter fast travel mode.' Tiktok said.

'What?' West replied in confusion.

'Three. Two. One.'

'Fast Travel?!'

'ENGAGED!'

Tiktok moved fast. Ridiculously fast. West was scared of this ridiculous speed and screamed all the way through the trip. Tiktok and West stopped at Jane's lab in Ev, but the momentum was so strong that she ended up being flipped over the bulbous machine. She was on the floor, wincing with pain. Jane and Jack turned around in shock.

'Oh!' Jane said with surprise in her voice, 'Tiktok! Why did you bring this person here?'

'Mistress Jane,' Tiktok replied, 'This is no human. This is Elphaba Thorpe, Cardinal Witch of the Western Fields. Vessel of Truth and Solace.'

'Oh, god.' Jack said in awe, 'I have never actually seen a Cardinal Witch before. This is fascinating.'

'Oh god,' West said painfully, 'I AM IN NEED OF A DAMN FIX HERE!'

'But Elphaba, you are not dead.'

'MY RIBS ARE DIGGING INTO MY BLOODY HEART, YOU METALLIC TESTICLE!'

'But you are not dead.'

'Tiktok, now is not the time to make comments. We have to fix her up.'

'Fine. Medicare beam activate.'

An arm containing a giant metallic tube came out of Tiktok's back. A red laser came out of it, healing West.

'AGH! Agh! Ahhhhh...' West said as she began to relax. She ended up sleeping like an unmoving boulder.

'Procedure done.' Tiktok reported.

'You know what?' Jack said, 'Let's get her to a bed. She needs the sleep judging by her eye bags.'

'Yeah,' Jane said, 'You are right.'

West's sleeping body was put on a comfy bed and covered up. She smiled in her sleep and was left alone for a couple of hours.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a female figure wearing a jet black dress was chained up by her limbs, being suspended over a cushioned basket. Her hair, long, black, and flowing, but wiry from the grease that was building up on her head, for she was imprisoned there for twenty-one years. It was Tamaria, Mother South herself. A door opened, as a short figure approached her. It was one of Glinda's orphans, Ryenne.

'Food for you, ma'am.' Ryenne said.

Tamaria spat in her direction. 'I do not respect whoever imprisoned me, my own flesh and blood. Twenty-one years I have spent in here, chained up only to be used as a mean of producing witches for Glinda to use! The daughter who had not betrayed is looking for me.' She moved her head upwards,smiling viciously. 'And after I am free, your master will suffer a pain worth twenty-one years of mine!'

'No food, then?'

Tamaria's eyes went black and Ryenne became possessed. 'Now, leave this room and warn her of Elphaba's arrival.'

Ryenne ended up nodding and went back to where she came from.

 _Soon you will know, Elphaba._ Tamaria thought, _You will free me, and I will take revenge..._


	3. Elphaba's Tale

Back at Ev, West was asleep and dreaming. She was in a castle, not like the castles for Glinda or East, but her childhood home, South's castle. Teenage versions of herself and her sisters are playing around with magic.

 _By sweet merciful Hecate._ West thought, _It has been so long since this happened._

She watches them play until her mother comes in.

'Alright, children,' Tamaria said, 'playtime is over. Go and study Cardinal Arts.'

'Okay, mother.' All three of them replied without enthusiasm.

 _Ugh! Cardinal Arts Studies!_ West thought, _That was dull as hell, but it did make us who we are, so I'm happy._

Tamaria ended up sitting on the same step as West was on. Her facial expression could best be described as melancholic and painful.

'Elphaba,' she said as she turned to West, 'I need help.'

West stood up and moved away. 'How the HELL are you communicating with me?'

'Mental link. Anyways, I need help.'

'Don't worry, mother. I'll find you.' West hugged her mother tightly.

'I think I might be at the-'

West was woken up by Tiktok. 'Greetings, mistress Elphaba.'

'I saw mother.' West sadly said, 'But I still don't know where she actually is, and just as she was about to give me some sort of clue, YOU wake me up!'

'Of course you had to. You were asleep for nearly seven hours. You needed the sleep because of your eye bags.'

'That was eyeliner.'

'It was not applied on well, then.'

'Ahahahahah.'

'I detect a note of sarcasm in that false laugh.'

'Wow, I guess you DO have some sort of brain after all. Anyway, why do I not hurt anymore? Why are my ribs no longer stabbing me?'

'I healed you with my Medicare Beam. It instantly heals any sort of damage, with the only downside being that the patient instantly goes to sleep afterwards.'

'Oh, right. Hey, remember when you said you replaced my things?'

'Yes.'

'Well, where ARE they?'

'Glad you asked.' Tiktok brought out a big bag, which did indeed had all of her replacements inside. 'Here you go, mistress Elphaba. All your new things in a green velvet bag encrusted with jade, peridots, malachite, and emeralds. All green to suit your color motif, of course.'

'Thank you, but now I must go.'

'Go where.'

'To find the queen of Ev.'

'But she has just been fixed!'

'That does not mean she may not have a clue.'

'Fine, do it. But don't expect any results.'

'Funny. Ozma said that yesterday.'

West left the room and found Langwidere sitting on a workbench.

'Excuse me,' West said, 'do you know where the Queen of Ev is.'

'I'm the Queen of Ev.' Langwidere replied dryly.

'Oh. Right... Ever heard of my mother, Tameria?'

'Hmm... I did not know you were Mother South's daughter. One of them, anyway. What is your name.'

'Elphaba, but I prefer West. It just rolls off the tongue better.'

'Alright. Why do you mention her?'

'I am searching for her.'

'I thought she was dead.'

'Glinda said she wasn't dead.'

'I doubt your sister is truthful.'

'Your majesty, I know when someone is lying. Glinda was not lying.'

'Hmm... interesting. I think I know where she might be.'

'You do?'

Langwidere leaned forward. 'There is an island far down south called Toquaia Ildos, Inha for-'

'Isolation Island.'

'So you know it.'

'No man, woman, child, nor witch, has ever come to the island and returned but me. Most visitors die on the island.'

'How do you know this?'

'I want to tell you a true story.' West sat down. 'When I was young, I had a human girlfriend called Nymea. She was the most beautiful woman in my life. Hair long and brunette with a figure that could best be described as perfectly proportioned. Her clothes were a beautiful shade of green whilst I wore grey like my sisters did at the time. She was also a kind person, looking out for me during one of the hardest times of my life, as she had no family. She was alone, but we stuck together like a mountain to the ground. One day, me and her were on a boating trip. We had our own separate boats. We were sailing across the South Sea when Nymea spotted this beautiful island and asked me if we could go there. It DID look pretty, and I was attracted to it as well, so I decided to follow her to the island, not realising the horrible mistake I made.

'We explored the island for a small while. We saw the sights, like animals not seen in the mainland and nice purple foliage. Nymea and I wanted to live there after we got married. That was until we saw an entrance on one of its cliff faces. We came in, and I used my magic to light up the dark stairway.

'We ended up getting to the bottom, and we saw a female figure chained up by the limbs. She wore a dress made from beige burlap fabric, and her hair was dark, although there was blood dripping off of it, and her skin was as pale and cracked as a salt desert. Underneath was a necklace with a dark aura around it.. I suggested that we should go back out, but Nymea was way too curious and wanted to see the necklace for herself, and I followed her.

'The figure moved its face upwards, and it looked like her eyes were completely white and her smile was menacing and seemingly permanent. She chuckled whilst me and Nymea got closer. "Many have tried to get the necklace before you." the figure said, "And every time they try to do so, the aura eats them alive. Why don't you try to get it, girl?" She cracked her neck and looked towards me. I accepted, and grabbed the necklace. Me and Nymea walked out "WHAT?!" the figure shrieked, "HOW ARE YOU NOT DISINTEGRATING?!" I turned my head and said "Only a witch can kill a witch."

'Unfortunately, she became so powerful that she broke her chains to chase after us. She was moving faster than we could run. We were almost at the entrance, and just as the figure was about to catch us, Nymea threw me outside, sacrificing herself in the process.'

West began to cry.

'She was first person who was close to me that died, and I could not do anything about it. I felt horrible about myself.'

West changed moods from sadness to anger.

'That was when I decided to go back and face the monster herself. I went at her with furious speed and drove my hand into her skull. "Go ahead. Kill me." She said with glee. "Oh, I will." I said before making her head explode. I got my vengeance. With a heavy heart I looked over a skeleton with a green dress. It was Nymea's.'

West calmed down.

'I took the dress off the skeleton and kept it as a memory ever since. That was until Tiktok destroyed it earlier today. Every time I looked at that dress, it reminded me of my biggest failure. Since then, my father died, East died, a lot of my acolytes were killed by Roquat, and most of my kind became fodder for soldiers to slaughter. And it started on that fateful day which changed me forever.'

'Oh, I am sorry for you.' Langwidere said with sympathy, which was rare for her, 'You lost so many people and suffered severe tragedy.'

'Yes...'

They both remained quiet until Tiktok showed up.

'Apologies.' it said, 'I overheard your conversation and you mentioned me destroying your old stuff.' it pulled out Nymea's dress.

'Oh my most merciful god!' West said as she moved quickly towards the dress and grabbed it out of Tiktok's hand, 'You kept this?'

'Yes. I knew this was an emotionally important item you carry, so it was the only thing not converted to fuel.'

'Thank you! You are not as much of a smarmy jerk after all.'

'Compliment appreciated, but you must go to the island to find your mother, because that is the most likely area she is in.'

'Okay, then. I give my most sincere thanks to you both. I thank you, Queen of Ev, for giving me an idea of where she could be. And I thank you, Tiktok, for keeping a memory of mine alive.'

'You are welcome.' Langwidere gratefully replied.

'Also, this bag has a clip on it so it can be put on my belt. Now I can teleport to Toquaia Ildos in an in only a few seconds.'

'Toquaia Ildos?! But mistress Elphaba, nobody has ever come back from that horrifying island.'

'Wrong. I did. Farewell.'

West disappeared in a blue light. She was going to teleport to Isolation Island to save her mother.

Meanwhile, at Glinda's castle, Glinda organised an assembly.

'Greetings, children.' She said, 'Today I have some news. In rec-'

'Ryenne floated through the arch door, eyes jet black. Her face rose like like of a puppet. And she spoke in Tamaria's voice.

'Hello, Glinda, my traitorous flesh and blood.' she said with malice.

'Mother?!' Glinda replied in shock.

'Seems like you forgot to tell this little pile of scrap to never talk to me. Elphaba is coming, and I sense her coming fast, and once I am free, you will suffer. For evidence, I provide this little girl.'

Ryenne floated upwards and dropped down again, psychically hanging herself. Ryenne was dead, but her mouth was still moving.

'Are you afraid yet?' Tamaria said, and let Ryenne's dead body fall to the ground.

The witches in the room were shocked, causing them to lose control of their powers. All of a sudden, the castle became rubble, but Glinda managed to escape. Those under her care, however, died from killing each other barring a few survivors. Glinda was afraid, but it would get worse for her soon enough.


	4. A Rare Display of Unity

West was on her way to Isolation Island when she sensed a disturbance in the North. She immediately changed course to Glinda's castle, or rather, what was left of it. She got to Glinda in a panic.

'West!' Glinda said in shock, 'You're here!'

'Glinda!' West said as she came to hug Glinda, and then immediately let go, 'What happened?'

Glinda teared up. 'My castle! My orphans! Everything I had is destroyed besides Roan!'

'No. Not today. I made a promise, and I will keep it.'

West turned around towards the ruins and closed her eyes. She breathed in, and put her hands palm-side forwards towards the rubble. She opened her eyes and turned her wrists sideways to her left, reversing time itself to fix the building and save the lives of the orphans.

 _There._ West thought, _That should give me enough time to stop whatever was causing this._

She teleported to where she suspected Glinda would be: the assembly hall. She appeared from the back, not being noticed as she trans-mutated into one of the orphans. It was when Ryenne was possessed and was about to be hanged.

'Seems like you forgot to tell this little pile of scrap to never talk to me.' The Tamaria-possessed Ryenne said.

 _That's mother's voice!_ West frantically thought, _She possessing one of the poor children. I have to stop her._

'Elphaba is coming, and I sense her coming fast, and once I am free, you will suffer. For evidence, I provide this little-'

'STOP!'

The crowd turned around and saw West putting her hands out.

'Mother,' she said, 'It's me, your daughter. You do not have to hang the poor child.'

'You have no idea!' Tamaria said as she made Ryenne point a finger at Glinda, 'SHE locked me up on Isolation Island for two decades. SHE overreacted when I said YOU were going to be a progenitor instead of HER. SHE is the one who doomed our race into being nothing more than her drone army!'

'Calm. Down. Mother, what my sister did to you was both horrible and childish, but you are overreacting as well. This is not the mother I knew as a child, she was kind and caring, not malicious.'

'A lot can change in twenty-one years with part of the Beast Forever inside of you.'

'Look, just let Ryenne go, and I'll find you and rid your body of any traces of Roquat.'

'Fine. This girl will live. However, don't expect to rid this curse from me!'

Tamaria let Ryenne go. West did it: she saved everyone's lives. After the incident, the assembly continued as normal, with West waiting outside. After it finished, she asked Glinda a question.

'Hey, Glinda.' she said.

'Oh my sweet merciful god,' Glinda replied with a hand over her face, 'What do you want now?'

'See, when you told that she was alive last year and you didn't tell me where she was, I tried to kill myself because I was depressed and I thought I also killed somebody.'

'Oh. So THAT is why you asked me last year.'

'You said the reason why you did it was because you were not chosen as a progenitor. I did not believe you. So, tell me: what is the real reason you sealed her?'

'Well, I am still bitter about it, but not enough to warrant locking up my mother. I'll tell you the truth when we get a seat.'

'Hopefully you will, otherwise I may have to break a promise I made.'

Glinda and West found a bench near the entrance.

'You know when the Wizard said that the Beast Forever was merciless with our mother?' Glinda asked.

'Ah, yes.' West replied, 'Back when we were fools and believed everything he said.'

'You more than I.'

'I will not deny that.'

'Anyway, he was right... but not in the way you would think.

'Roquat managed to get to my castle where me and mother were. Our forces were dwindling because he was too powerful at the time, so me and mother had decided to defend our keep. Roquat turned from a tidal wave to a peregrine falcon and then turned into a pile of slime once he came in. He intended to consume her, but I managed to get him out of the tower. The castle was saved. Mother was not. Somehow, a piece of him merged with mother, warping her personality completely. I froze her to slow her down long enough to set up a prison for her.

'Toquaia Ildos was perfect for this. After hearing the story of your unfortunate loss of your partner three centuries ago, I had an idea: I made a prison in the place that would seal her away and avoid her killing more lives whilst also having her role as progenitor preserved. I even put a very soft basket underneath her for when she birthed a child. Ever since, I had people feed her for me, fearing that I could suffer her wrath at any moment. That incident back there proved that.'

'I will tell you, Glinda. It could have been much worse.'

'How?'

'I just used Time Magic to go back in time to stop that child from hanging herself with mother's powers. Before that, I just saw your castle in ruins, seemingly because the children were scared, losing control of their powers and killing each other save for a few.'

'Oh, god...'

'I made a vow that no more witches die. I intend to keep that promise even after I die, whether I'll be stuck on Archeron or be sent to Elysium.'

'After what you just did there, I actually hope for you to be in Elysium when you die.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Finally, I approve of your actions.'

'I would thank you, but there is an elephant in the room.'

'Right. Mother.'

'I suggest we teleport.'

'Flight or portal?'

'I prefer flying.'

'I have a portal to the island in the basement.'

'Race?'

'Of course, Elphaba.'

'Neat. See you at Toquaia Ildos!'

West flew away. Glinda smiled. 'Not if I can beat you.' She said, and went down to the basement. When she got through the portal, West was there at the entrance.

'I win.' West said smugly as she and Glinda entered the crypt.

'That's the sister I know.' Glinda replied.

'Same thing to you. Well, this reminds me of the-'

'Please. Do. Not.'

'I was going to say the time I saved a witch from a burning building. High amount of danger. Relatively easy to handle. Smartarse beside me.'

'I'm not a smartarse!'

'No, you're just an arse.'

'I will admit, I walked into that one.'

'Look!' West pointed to Tamaria, 'There she is.'

'Okay, let's free mother!'

They went to the bottom of the staircase and saw a chained Tamaria. Her head moved upwards. 'Hello, daughters.' She said with malice as she turned her head towards Glinda, 'Especially you, traitorous scum.'

'Mother!' Glinda shouted, 'That is not you talking! It's Roquat's remains inside of you controlling you.'

'You are still angry about me not choosing you as the next progenitor, aren't you?'

'That was not the reason I kept you in here!'

'LIAR!'

'Stop!' West shouted as she put her hand forwards, 'She is telling the truth.'

'Oh, really, Elphaba? How do you know that?'

'I have an innate power to tell if people lie or not. My sister had lied for the last twenty-one years, but she has made up for it by a lot.'

'Funny, didn't YOU fall for that fraud Frank Morgan's lies for that same amount of time?'

'Being fair, he was too good at it for me to detect it.'

'That is what you get for corrupting your blood.'

West closed her eyes and breathed in an attempt to keep herself calm.

'Mother,' West said, 'stop.'

'Or what? You'll kill me?'

'No. I wouldn't. I made a vow last year that no more witches would die.'

'And yet you broke that promise when you didn't get to Glinda's castle on time. Well, you then changed time itself so you could prevent it from happening. I am disappointed in you. You have sided with the bitch who cursed me to this fate.'

West didn't listen to what the outside of her mother said. She was focusing on what the inside of her is saying, and read her thoughts.

'I know what you are actually thinking.' West said, 'You want help getting rid of the Beast Forever for good by ridding yourself of the remains that possess you.'

'How will you do that, though?' Tamaria replied.

'Simple.' West turned to Glinda, 'Sister, hold my hands.'

'Elphaba!' Glinda replied in panic, 'Now is not the time to fuse!'

'So you two are going to fuse together? How adorable, seeing as I am stronger than you combined.'

'I changed my mind. Let's fuse.'

Glinda and West held each other's hand and a bright light shone the room. A figure came out of the light. Her height was about the same as West and Glinda's. She wore a pale green dress with Glinda's shoulder decorations and lace sleeves, whilst also having West's cape and leather armlets. The skirt was forest green with a white stripe running down it. One of her eyes was hazel, like West's eyes, and the other one was blue, like Glinda's eyes. Her face shared features from both fusees, and her hair was black and the top and blonde at the ends. Finally, she emitted an aura of intense power.

'So,' the figure said, 'This is what it's like to fuse together.'

The Roquat-possessed Tamaria looked in horror.

'That power...' she said in fear and anger, 'Where has it come from?!'

'From my fusion, obviously.' the figure said smugly, 'One fusee had their power multiplied by another fusee's power. Addition is pointless, really. Name's Elphinda. Fused the fusee's two names as well, you see.'

'NononononononononoNO!'

'Yes, Roquat, and I know you can here me, it is true. Feast your eyes on this!'

Elphinda put her hand out and evaporated the chains holding Tamaria still. She fell to the floor onto the basket.

'What?!' Tamaria said.

'Now look at this!' Elphinda said as she put her finger on Tamaria's forehead and flashed a light from her eyes. Tamaria fell unconscious to the floor whilst a small devil-like figure ran around. Elphinda stopped it.

'So, this is what is left of Roquat the Red, the legendary Beast Forever?' She said and then smiled, 'How cute.'

'Please don't kill me!' Roquat's last embodiment said.

'Sorry,' Elphinda crushed the impish creature, 'that is a promise I cannot make.'

 _Well,_ Elphinda thought to herself, _I guess I'll defuse myself now._

Elphinda stretched her arms out and the bright light from earlier shone again. West and Glinda appeared again.

'Never have I been this satisfied with killing something in my life,' West said, 'Especially something as horrific as the Beast Forever.'

'Same here.' Glinda replied, 'Now, let's get mother out of here.'

They both lifted their mother onto their shoulders and went through Glinda's portal and made an arduous journey towards Ev. When they got there, they rested Tamaria on a bed. Tiktok immediately came in afterwards.

'Greetings, Elphaba and Glinda.' Tiktok said.

'Sweet merciful Hecate!' Glinda said in shock, 'What IS that?'

'Glinda,' West said as she moved her hand towards Tiktok, 'This is Tiktok, who is apparantly a robot that works miracles. I am no longer addicted to the poppy thanks to its weird beam of light.'

'Medicare Beam, mistress.'

'Nobody cares. Anyway, what about our mother?'

'She seems like she needs the Medicare Beam. Initiating.'

Tiktok pulled out its Medicare Beam arm and shot the laser at Tamaria.

'Injuries healed.' Tiktok happily reported.

'What just happened?' Glinda asked in awe.

'Apparantly that beam instantly heals every injury, both inside and outside. The side effect is that she sleeps after exposure, but other than that, she'll be fine.'

'Oh. Okay.' Glinda turned towards Tiktok, 'Thank you, Tiktok.'

'You are welcome, Glinda,' Tiktok replied, 'Cardinal Witch of the Northern Light, Mother of the Sound and Pure.'

'You know,' West said, 'When she wakes up, we could both end up becoming progenitors.'

'Maybe we will. Maybe we won't. Who knows?'


	5. The Thankful Witch

West left Ev to tell Ozma of the discovery of her mother, but not before Tiktok spoke to her once more.

'Excuse me,' It asked, 'I have a question.'

'Seeing as I most likely won't see you again, why not?' West replied.

'Brilliant. Now, if green is your color motif, why do you sometimes wear red?'

'As a memorial to my sister East.'

'You mean-'

'Yes, I do!'

'Okay, then. Farewell, mistress West.'

'Same to you.'

She flew back to Emerald City to talk to Ozma again, after getting down on one knee as a form of respect.

'Your majesty,' she said with a smile, 'I bring you good news.'

'Have you managed to sort your attitude?'

'Funny. I bring different news.'

'What is it?'

'My mother has been found and recovered.'

'Interesting. Where are her current whereabouts.'

'She was on Isolation Island, but me and Glinda freed her.'

'Did any pigs fly when you came back?'

'No, surprisingly enough. Anyway, she is currently resting in Ev.'

'Excellent!' Ozma jumped off of her throne in joviality, 'We shall make a trip there.'

'Good. I will see you there.'

West teleported out of the castle with great speed whilst Ozma planned a visit to Ev. When West got to Ev, Tamaria was awake, and they both went to hug each other. They both cried with tears of joy.

'Elphaba,' Tamaria said softly, 'Thank you for getting rid of the evil that was inside of me.'

'You're welcome, mother.' West said, letting go after she said that.

'Also you, Glinda.'

'You know,' Glinda said, 'It is justified that you'd be mad at me.'

'No, I am more thankful than anything. You realised that I was possessed by Roquat. Although that was a bad move using me not choosing you as a progenitor as the reason why you locked me up.'

'It proved effective, though.'

'Yes, even to the point where I tried to kill myself.'

'Children, I know that Nessarose has died, and you two do not have the best relationship. That is no excuse to fight!'

Tamaria calmed down.

'Right,' Tamaria said, 'Let's get business going. Elphaba. Glinda. Come here.'

West and Glinda came towards Tamaria. Tamaria put her hands on both of their foreheads just as Ozma arrived.

'Now,' Tamaria said, 'Elphaba, Mistress of the Western Fields, Vessel of Truth and Solace, ad Glinda, Maiden of the Northern Light, Mother of the Sound and Pure, I, Tamaria, Mistress of the Southern Mountains, Mother of Witches and Magic, declare the both of you as fertile. You can now bear children who will share the same magical traits as you.' Tamaria's eyes flashed, 'Now, go forth and breed.'

West and Glinda stood back in shock. 'Why did you choose the both of us?' They said in confusion and unison.

'Because you both saved me.' Tamaria replied politely, 'This is my gift of gratefulness. I was originally going to give it only to Elphaba because she was like me when I was young, but the aactions you both did made sure you would become fertile.'

'West?!' Ozma said in surprise.

'Oh,' West replied, 'I apologise. Mother, this is Ozma, Queen of Oz. Ozma, this is Mother.'

'Ozma? You mean the daughter of the King?'

'Yes. She was a he for practically her life though, so she is more comfortable as a he.'

'Only when I'm in my male form.' Ozma changed from a woman to a man, Tip, in a flash.

'I am amazed. How can he do that?'

'I gave her East's spells.'

'Hmm. Sustaining the life of one person by putting her soul into another. I always knew you were smart. Who raised him anyway?'

'A witch called Mombi.'

'Ugh! My sister. Before you were West, she was. You replaced her when she started going on insane rants about murdering those without magic.'

'Okay, then.'

Tip changed back into Ozma and asked West a question.

'So, Mother West,' she said, 'is this the end of your business?'

'You mean my brothel?' West replied, 'I will no longer be in charge of it, but it does not mean that it will close. I'll move westward of Emerald City to rule the sector I have not been in for the last twenty-one years. I do not want to birth many children, only around a couple. I want Glinda to be the one to restore our race fully.'

'Oh,' Glinda said coyly as she blushed, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome. Anyway, I'll also make sure my children are fertile as well. Farewell, my liege.'

West flew off to the western sector.

'Farewell,' Ozma said with a teary smile, 'Mother West.'


	6. A New Goddess

When West got to the western sector, it was littered with small towns and villages. She used her magic to turn them into a great megalopolis that rivalled even the gargantuan Emerald City. In the centre of this megalopolis, she made a giant stone wall containing the entire history of magic in Oz, as well as making of a statue of her killing the pale-skinned creature. She dubbed the creature as "Loshulis Moratus," Water Inha for "Dry Pale Clay Creature." Whilst the rest of the city was gigantic, West herself decided to get married with a man and live in a house just big enough for them and the two children she promised to birth. And a little throne for herself, of course.

A year after she made the city, dubbed Vinkus, she birthed her first child, a magic-free boy called Liir, and then gave birth to a daughter witch, Kamera, a few years later. She and her husband lived together for a while. When her husband died, she changed the central statue to that of her and him in their wedding wear.

Now it was twenty more years since Kamera was birthed. Liir began to work as a farmer in a nearby field whilst Kamera became versed in her talents, being made fertile by her mother. West, meanwhile, was walking through the city she materialised. She ended up seeing a figure in a multicolour dress sitting on a bench eating a ham sandwich. The figure looked at her.

'Hey, Elphaba,' the figure said, 'could you come here, please?'

'Okay then.' West said as she sat down beside the figure, 'Who are you?'

'Here is a little clue about me: your kind worship me.'

'Wait, YOU are Hecate, Goddess of Magic?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Oh, sorry. I rspect and won't question you again!'

'Ah, it seems like you need your camomile again.'

'Yes, you're right. Sorry again.'

'No need. Anyway, I am here to give you a little reward.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I am very impressed with you. Materialising a city from your mind, turning back time to prevent a massacre from your own kind, and helping to restore the royal family are not easy feats. Not even Glinda could match you with them, and she has given birth more than your mother did!'

West blushed.

'For all of that,' Hecate continued, 'I will firstly revive both your sister and your first love. The best way of repaying you for your losses is to bring them back from the dead. Your husband was more complicated to accomplish so I didn't do it because I would turn Oz into a wasteland otherwise from lack of patience.

'Secondly, I will have your daughter birth 30,000 children, all witches that are fertile from birth. Those traits will stay with them for the rest of their lives. If you are concerned, do not worry: I will also make her immune to pain and have her develop offspring almost instantaneously after conception, so all is will be well.

'Finally, I will give up my title as Goddess of Magic and give it to you. I will transfer the rest of my powers to you.'

'The last time I had that much power, I-'

'Became addicted, I know. But now you use your power rather infrequently. I don't think it will affect you much. I will bestow my powers to you via fusion.'

'Hold on! Can I say goodbye to my family and friends first?'

'Alright, but first...' Hecate snapped her fingers and not only resurrected East and Nymea, but also made Kamera pregnant and immune from pain, 'Now, go to your family and friends, and bid them farewell. I'll still be sitting here eating this delicious sandwich.'

West flew back to her home and said goodbye to Kamera and Liir. Then she flew to Emerald City to say goodbye to Ozma. After that, she flew to Glinda to bid her farewell. Finally, she flew back to Hecate and saw...

'Nymea?' West said in shock.

'Oh,' Nymea said, 'hey.'

West hugged Nymea and cried.

'I know,' Nymea said compassionately, 'I missed you too for over a hundred years.'

They kept hugging each other for a while until one more figure showed up. It was East.

'Hey!' East said and waved, causing West to run towards her and hug.

'Hey...' West said tearfully.

'You know, everyone will miss you when you and Hecate fuse and go to the skies.'

'Thank you...'

West came back towards Hecate.

'I believe that is everybody you needed to talk to.' Hecate said and stood up, laying her hands out to the front. 'Now, shall we fuse?'

'I don't want to...' West said with tears in her eyes, 'I just saw these people again. People I had not seen for years.'

'I know, but you will still be you, just with my powers. Besides, you can come down from the skies to visit once in a while.'

'Okay, then.'

West and Hecate joined hands, and they fused. The result was actually unlike any other fusion: West's physical form stayed exactly the same, even though Hecate looked completely different. It was less like fusing together and more like assimilation. West looked towards Nymea.

'Nymea.' She said.

'Yes?' Nymea replied and West smiled.

'Look after the kids for me.'

West looked up to the sky and began to rise. She waved goodbye to East and Nymea, struggling to hold back the tears. She soon vanished into the clouds. Elphaba, Mistress of the Western Fields, Vessel of Truth and Solace, was now Elphaba, Goddess of Truth, Solace, Magic, and the West. She now sits on top of her throne in her sky temple, occasionally coming down to see her family and keeping Oz from trouble. Oz is now at peace, most likely for all of eternity.


End file.
